


Red as a Zora

by breathofzora (daysinrussiavictuuri)



Series: Adventures in Zora's Domain [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Link acquires the full Zora armor, Mute Link, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/breathofzora
Summary: Link acquires last piece to the Zora Armor Set. But there's one last thing he wanted to change.





	Red as a Zora

As soon as Link had received the last piece of armor belonging to the zora set from the female zora that need a picture of a lynel, Link wanted to show off the full suit to Prince Sidon. However, before ascending the steps to the higher level where the prince usually overlooks the domain, Link realized something about his newly completed armor set.

The color of the Zora set was blue. While blue was indeed a beautiful color just like all of the Zora Kingdom, Link realized that Prince Sidon’s Zora skin, along with Mipha’s, was actually red. Sidon had told link that the blue zora armor his sister specially crafted for Link looked wonderfully fitting on him, but deep down Link wanted to match the prince.

Link decided to postpone showing off the armor for now. He waved goodbye to the guards at the entrance of the domain and let them know he would return soon in case Prince Sidon came looking for him. Link pulled out his sheikah slate and pinpointed his desired warp location, Hateno Village.

Upon his arrival at the calm hilly town where his “home” took residence (which was more of a place to store equipment since Link rarely stayed there), Link sought out the Kochi Dye Shop he was looking for.

“Welcome! You here to dye some clothes today?” the dye shopkeeper Sayge greeted him. Link nodded and quickly put on his full armor set. “So just to be clear, we’re going to dye ALL your clothes that you are wearing?”

Link nodded again and proceeded to choose what color he wanted to dye his Zora armor. He felt a little bad he would be changing the armor slightly from how it was originally created by Mipha, but he could always dye it back to its original colors. 

Link picked up two vials that were filled with red dye. He only had enough ingredients on him for the brighter red, and that was alright so Link pulled out the ingredients and stood above the dye tub.

Then came the part he disliked the most; being dropped into the magical dye. He counted down from three and was dropped in. As soon as the puff of magic cleared Link scrambled out in his newly dyed Zora armor set.

“Oooo, that color really looks divine on you. Perhaps I should try it for my own clothes,” Sayge made his usual comment after Link’s clothes were dyed.

Feeling satisfied with the new color of his armor, Link paid the twenty rupee fee and headed outside to warp immediately back to Zora Domain. He didn’t want to warp inside the shop; that tended to be rude or cause some weird reactions warping right in front of someone.

Back at Zora’s Domain, Link quickly equipped a different set of armor first before searching for Prince Sidon once again. He wanted Sidon to be the first to see him in his new armor appearance. He easily found him standing in front of Mipha’s statue, staring up at his sister’s immortalized form. Link approached quietly and waited for Sidon to notice him first in order not to disturb him.

“Ah, Link! I was looking for you! I heard from one of the guards that you headed out somewhere, but I knew you’d return,” Sidon greeted him with his usual thumbs up pose, his teeth shining with his smile.

‘I had to run an errand,’ Link signed.

“I see. I’m glad you are back. Will you be staying for the night? You know you are always welcome at our domain.”

Link nodded. ‘I have something to show you later.’

“Oh? Something to show me? What is it?” Sidon tilted his head, the tail of his shark shape flopping to one side.

‘It’s a surprise.’ 

“A surprise...I do look forward to it then!” Sidon flashed another toothy grin. “Come, you must be hungry after your errand. Let’s go find out what the chefs are preparing tonight.”

Link accompanied Sidon into the royal palace towards the dining area where everything was already set up and waiting for all its guests to arrive and fill their bellies. Link saw several dishes that had been prepared with Chillfin and Sizzlefin trouts along with Hylian Rice and various mushrooms. These dishes looked a lot more appetizing compared to what Link usually cooked on the road, tossing armfuls of mushrooms into a cooking pot just to harvest its special effects.

Sidon guided Link over to a special seat specifically reserved for the Hylian Champion. Link felt nervous dining so close in the presence of King Dorephan, even if the king was rather fond of and welcoming towards the champion hero. He was glad that Prince Sidon would be seated right between them. 

As they were dining with pretty much all of the Zora residents, Link focused more on eating and listening to Prince Sidon. Prince Sidon always fills the conversations with stories and speaks enough for both himself and Link. He tried not to let Muzu’s stare make him shiver. Muzu had come to peace with Lady Mipha’s spirit becoming free and asked Link for forgiveness, Link still felt like he was on heavy watch by the ray-headed Zora. 

“What do you think Link?” Prince Sidon’s voice brought Link’s attention away from Muzu. Link tilted his head in confusion. Sidon clarified, “There’s an abandoned residence here in the domain that we weren’t sure what to do with. With some polishing up, it could be yours!”

Link’s heart was lifted as high as the waterfalls. As much as he loved his house in Hateno Village, it was more of a storage space and he’s never slept in the bed. He would love to move his residence to the Zora’s Domain in a place of his own.

‘I would love that’, Link signed excitedly, expressing his gratitude with a big smile on his face.

“Excellent! After our meal I shall take you there personally so you can have a look,” Sidon beamed.

Link nodded excitedly. It would be the perfect place and time to show off his Zora armor then.

Trying not to rush through eating, Link enjoyed the remainder of the dinner in the company of the king, the prince, and Zora residents.

After their tasty meal, Sidon led Link down a set of stairs around the back of area of the domain. Hidden behind a waterfall was a room Link had never noticed before. Much like the other rooms around the domain, there were no walls, just a roof to above their heads. It was already furnished with a bed and a spear holder.

“It’s a little small, but I’m sure it’s the perfect size for a Hylian such as yourself,” Sidon commented, glancing down at his friend to see his reaction.

‘It’s perfect.’ 

“Excellent. I’ll be sure to send in some of our builders to fix up the arched pillars tomorrow. I’m sure you’d like some space to get comfortable, so I shall take my leave.”

Before the prince excused himself, Link quickly put a hand on Sidon’s forearm where he could reach. ‘I’d like to show you that surprise now.’

“Oh! Right, you did mention you had something to show me?” Sidon remembered.

‘Can you close your eyes for a moment?’

“Of course my friend!”

Once Link was sure Sidon wasn’t peeking, he quickly changed into the Zora armor set. Then he tapped on the prince’s arm again to let him know he could look.

When Prince Sidon opened his eyes, his jaw dropped immediately.

“Link-! That armor…” 

Even after the sun had set, Link was illuminated well enough by the soft glowy lights. He stood tall and proudly wore the full set of Zora armor. Sidon recognized the chest armor as it was the very one that Mipha had crafted herself specifically for the champion., but now Link was fully equipped with the special Zora helm and greaves. He also noticed the color was different from the original piece he remembered he first saw Link wear the Zora armor.

“Wow! That color really suits you Link!” Sidon complimented. “Not that blue didn’t look good on you before, but the red is really striking! Amazing!”

Link blushed at Prince Sidon’s praise. ‘Do you like it?’

“Yes, very much my friend! I am curious, what made you choose that color?” Sidon inquired.

Link hesitated his answer for a moment. Eventually he confessed, ‘I wanted the armor to match your color.’

Sidon fell silent for a moment. Then his face revealed the biggest smile Link had ever seen and pulled the little Hylian into a crushing hug. 

“That makes me so happy Link! I feel honored to have matching appearances with the champion!” Sidon lifted Link off his feet and spun him around in the hug. When he set Link down on the ground again, he took in the full view of Link wearing the complete Zora armor once more.

“Since you now have the full equipment crafted by my dear sister Mipha and our people, that must mean you now will be able to swim easier just like a Zora.”

Link only had the chance to try swimming with only one of the pieces of the set, which that alone granted him the ability to swim up waterfalls. 

Prince Sidon had an idea.

“Shall we go for a swim then? I’d love to see you test out the armor in the water.”

‘Sure’. Link smiled.

Sidon immediately dove from one of the ledges of the room and into the water below. Link followed him swiftly after that, diving with grace. Once he splashed into the water, Link could feel it was much easier to swim even against the current. He could even do a little spin attack in the water.

“Wonderful Link!” Sidon swam up right next to him. “That Zora armor sure suits you so well! You practically look like one of our own kind!”

Link wondered if one day he could be accepted here in the Zora domain like all the Zoras. He was already welcomed as a champion and a hero, but Link wanted to be accepted as himself rather than his appointed knight status.

“Is something the matter Link?” Sidon noticed Link hadn’t signed back a response for awhile as they floated in the water.

‘Just thinking about how much I like being here’, Link gestured, and it was true. 

In the Gerudo region, he’d have to hide the fact he’s a voe, champion or not. The Gorons are friendly, but Link feels too small and scrawny to be of much use to their mining. The Rito are also ever thankful and appreciative for his heroic efforts, but he could never tell them that he and Revali had a rather ruffled feathers and rivalry type of bond.

Zora’s Domain was where Link felt the most at peace. The peace still came with a price, having to live with the guilt of losing Mipha, but slowly things are starting to settle down now that Ruta is in their control and Mipha’s spirit is free. Link could be himself, and he was bonding closer with Prince Sidon even more now compared to 100 years ago.

Link swam back to the platforms to rest for a moment while Sidon still floated in the water.

“You can always stay here forever, you know,” Sidon mused. “It would make Mipha happy, and I would be overjoyed as well to have you live here in our domain. Of course I understand you still have your heroic duties to attend to. Vah Ruta may be in our control now, but the other regions are probably still in danger.”

Link looked up towards the direction that Ruta’s beam was aimed at, Hyrule castle. There was still one more Divine Beast to go. 

“I know you can do it Link! My people, my sister, and I all believe you can take down Calamity Ganon once and for all!” Prince Sidon assured him. “And after all of this is over, you’re welcome to come and start a new life in our domain!”

Link nodded and gave Sidon a thumbs up.

It was almost like the same promise he had made to Mipha in his memories. 

This time Link was determined to keep his promise, with Prince Sidon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Link could live at Zora's Domain.


End file.
